Bryn: Fire
by Home3
Summary: The royal siblings are close friends as well. So they do everything together. Play, fight, go to Jotunheim, get banished. Two Frost Giants, two Aesir. All four end up on Midgard at different ends of the globe. Can they be reunited once more? Will they get their powers back? Part one of my Elementals series.
1. Chapter 1

Two green-clad figures ran through the halls. Laughter echoed as they skidded around a corner. A few seconds later, a slightly bigger figure in red charged after them, roaring. Oddly, he had light blue hair and light green skin. The two green figures exchanged a glance and quickly turned a corner. The figure in red paused when he stumbled upon a long hallway with nowhere to hide, yet nobody in sight.

"I know you two are here. Show yourselves!" He took a few steps, searching carefully. Behind him, invisible and inaudible, the two green figures giggled as they slipped away.

"Bryn, that was priceless! I am glad you had the idea." Bryn smiled at her twin.

"Thor is so easy to prank, especially with both of us. He always forgets to keep track of you, Loki." The pair kept laughing and joking until they reached their shared chambers to get ready for that night. At sunset, the Elemental ceremony, which would recognize them as bearers of elemental seidr. Thor had his when he turned 10, so the twins had it too. Balder would be having his soon, and then the group would complete once more. The royal children complemented each other. Thor, who had wind seidr, could be strong and unpredictable but also placid and soothing. Loki, the elder twin, had water seidr. He could easily mask his emotions and held strength despite looking weak and powerless. Bryn held fire seidr. Her quick temper could manifest in many ways - cool but lasting, hot but quick. Many who had gotten on her bad side had burns to remind not to again. Balder was earth seidr, solid and immovable. He was the rock of the siblings, and pity to the poor soul who pushed him the the breaking point, for he was as strong as the earth.

* * *

Bryn watched the Allfather as he finished up the Elemental ceremony, blessing both of them in the pursuit of mastery. Odin was renowned for having one of the most rare seidr out there, the Seidr of foresight. She pondered on what that mean all the way to the banquet hall. She and Loki slid into the seats of honor. Tonight would be about them. Thor's hair had been and still was a bit blue, about which he was sulking. But as the night wore on into early morning, he grew more and more tipsy until he couldn't stand straight. Once the feast was over, they guided the drunk thunderer back to his room, then teleport in to their own and collapsing into bed.

* * *

 **Yes, I kniw I have a few stories up that need updating. Bryn won't go away, though. She and Loki are grinning at me very... mischievously. Anyway, this is an AU... I don't really know what to call it, I just had this image of the royal children haVing Yggdrasil tattooed on their backs. And it morphed into this. Four siblings (with Bryn and Balder), four elements (kind of). Also, this is just a prologue. Reviews are appreciated, constructive criticism and love alike, which is fuel. Kind of. I do update these sporadically.**


	2. Chapter 2

Bryn shifted in the box she called home now. It was brown and fairly large, with semi-sturdy construction. However, it had collapsed several times already and she had found things to increase its structural integrity. She also had attempted to make it more comfortable with dicarded blankets and pillows, but hadn't had much luck. Food was scarce, too. She had been digging through bins marked garbage, but all the food there was rothen and moldy. Not mention the stench from those bins. As she closed her eyes, she hoped that her brothers had fared better in their own exiles than her. All four of them had been banished after their little stunt in Jotunheim. They had no access to their Seidr, and if they tried it felt like a glass wall, but completely impenetrable. She shifted again. How long had it been? Her forehead creased as she counted the days. A week? Two? Probably two. She drifted off, thinking about her brothers and how they were faring.

* * *

Bryn woke to a bright light. She sat up quickly, already trying to find exits. There was a heavy metal door in an otherwise white room. The surface she had laid on was metal as well, with a bit of cushioning. She spotted cameras around the room. She stared right at one, even as the door opened to admit someone. She slowly turned to see Thor standing there with the biggest smile on his face, even though he was doing his best to hide it. She stared at him for a second, then slid off the bed. Thor's smile faltered. Bryn stood there, in a green tee and black capris, barefoot.

"Bryn? Do you not remember me?" Thor's smile was fully gone. He looked her over carefully, checking for injuries. His face was in between worried and confused. He looked back at her face.

"It was your fault. Why were the rest of us punished?" Bryn's voice was cold. She felt quite the opposite, though. She just didn't want to show weakness to a potential threat. Thor, however, had no such qualms.

"Bryn, you know the balance of Seidr would have been unbalanced-"

"That is no excuse. We are all royalty, even if half of us are Frost Giants."

"Father thought it best-"

" _Odin_ had no reason to banish Balder, Loki and I." Thor fell silent. After a few heartbeats, he spoke again.

"I saved you from the bilgesnipe." In an instant, the cameras went down. Bryn swiftly crossed the short distance and flung her arms around Thor.

"You big oaf. Did Loki do it?"

"Yes. We have a few minutes." Bryn released the thunderer and stepped back.

"How are they, do you know?"

"Yes, you were the last. They found me first, nearly two weeks ago. Balder was next, on an island in the middle of the ocean. We found Loki two days ago, in a place called Siberia, and it was with his help that we found you." Bryn smiled. She had known Loki had been someplace cold up until a couple of days ago, and now she knew why. The door opened again, and Loki stepped in.

* * *

 **A wild update appeared! YAY FOR ME! I suck at updating, I really do. So obvioisly, there is a time jump. Yeah. Review? They, uh, I think they inspire me. I don't actually know. Hope you liked. I'm out.**


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as Bryn saw Loki, all worry about showing weakness went out the window. In a flash, she was hugging him, laughing with relief. She pulled away, her eyes dancing as they met his. Two weeks had been a long time to be separated for them, the longest they had. The happiness each was feeling fed the other, until they were so ecstatic that Bryn thought she would burst.

"How have you been? How is Balder? Have any of you got your Seidr back? Has anyone stopped being mortal? Do you think we'll get off this rock soon?" Bryn's eyes shone as she shot off the questions.

"I have been fine. Balder is good. None of us have our Seidr back. We are all still mortal. I don't know, it will be however long it takes to get our powers back." Loki fluidly answered. "Now, since you have awakened, I shall show you to our chambers." Loki exited, followed closely by Bryn and Thor.

"Are we living together?"

"Yes. It took some persuasion, but all four of us share the same area. Thor and Balder's room are next to each other and ours are across the hall. There is a washroom connected to each bedroom, and a common area we can gather in. I took the pleasure of decorating your room for you, but feel free to rearrange as necessary." Loki stopped at a group of four doors. Each had a symbol on it. One had stylized wind, one had an upside down mountain, one had waves and the last had flames. Thor immediately went into his, while Loki hung back a bit while Bryn entered hers.

It was perfect. The walls were green and the hardwood floors were black. The bed was silver, with a green and black bedspread. There was a giant bookshelf covering the entire opposite wall, filled with books. On the wall opposite the bed, a weapons rack held knives and swords and guns. Bryn took a pistol off the rack and examined it, fascinated by the mechanics behind it. She looked at her twin. "Where do we get to try these out?"

Loki grinned. "I'll show you the training room." He led her down into a huge room with machines and targets. An archer was there, firing off a dozen arrows in as many seconds. He turned as they approached, sticking out his hand. Bryn shook it.

"I'm a bit suprised. Your brothers completely failed. I'm Clint Barton."

"Whatever my brother knows, I know, unless he actively blocks it." Bryn nodded to the targets. "You any good?"

"I'm the best Shield's got. Why, think you could beat me?" Clint grinned.

"Oh, definitely." Bryn grinned right back.

The rules were simple. They would both use bows. Clint would go first, shoot three arrows, then let Bryn go. She could stay at the distance he set, or she could go farther back. She would shoot three arrows. Standard scoring, whoever got the highest score wins. Clint, of course, got three bullseyes. He had set the minimum distance at 50 meters. Bryn backed up to 100. And split his arrows. Clint was amazed. Very few were better shots than him. He was glad she was on his side.

"You that good with all projectiles?" Clint had a feeling she would be.

"Knives, yes. I do not know about this." Bryn held up a pistol. "Could you give a quick rundown? Loki has not the experience."

Clint wasn't suprised when she split her own arrows. "Guess I'm not Shield's best after all."

* * *

 **Yay, a new chapter! And it's a bit longer, too. Clint gets to see a better markswoman than he is. Good for him! Review, especially if you notice typos. Also, if you feel I got a character wrong, tell me! I would appreciate it!**


	4. Chapter 4

After showing Clint up, Loki led Bryn to their rooms again. Before she could enter hers, however, Loki asked her to stay in the hallway. He came out momentarily with his hands behind his back.

"I know you're probably missing your whips, and while we can't get them back for you..." He trailed off as he brought forth a couple of rolled leather strips, studded with sharp metal spikes. Bryn gasped. She grabbed them and unfurled them. They were at least three meters long, and looked very, very deadly. Bryn looked at Loki with a slightly deranged smile on her face. She had loved her whips back on Asgard, and had vanquished many enemies with them. She couldn't wait to test them in battle. She entered her room and put them away.

"So I've seen Thor, and you, and Balder has been here, but I haven't seen him. Where is the rascal?" Bryn affectionately nudged Loki, grinning. Loki looked down at the floor.

"There was an attack yesterday, right before you woke up. Balder was protecting you, and they took him instead."

"So you lied to me. You even hid that knowledge from me. Why?" Bryn was on the verge of tears, but her voice show how angry she was.

"I thought it would be better, you not having to worry about him."

"Not worry about him? By the Norns, he's the baby of the family! I worry about him all the time! DO you even have the faintest idea where he is?"

"The leader said that another organization, similar to this one, took him. They are called Hydra."

Bryn's eyes narrowed. "Then let's go find him."

Afterward, Loki would wonder how they managed to get off the Helicarrier without either Thor or the director noticing.

* * *

They had flown to the Tower of Stark, and after a little convincing they had found the most plausible location of their younger brother. They landed on the roof and snuck in, something they had perfected long before their magic. Loki was armed with guns and daggers, Bryn had added her new whips. Bryn took the elevator down to the bottom levels while Loki started from the top. She took out a few guards on each level till she reached the fifth one. There she found Balder cuffed to a chair, bloody and bruised. She used a swiped keycard to unlock him and supported him all the way to the elevator. That's where things got dicey. More guards started pouring from the stairs, too many for her to fight alone. She quickly set Balder down and started speaking.

"Listen, I know you want him. But I'm willing to offer a trade." A man stepped forward.

"What kind of trade?"

Bryn took a deep breath. "Him for me."

And that's how Loki found Balder curled up and injured in an elevator with no sign of Bryn. He closed his eyes and slid his consciousness along the threads that connected him to Bryn. In respose, she pushed images at him. Guards out numbering her. The trade she offered. Putting Balder in the elevator and slipping the suggestion in his head to search his floor a bit longer. That's how Loki came back with one less sibling than he anticipated.

* * *

 **So the narration style changes a bit in the middle. Is it too confusing? I don't think it is. It's just how this chapter came out. So yeah. Review, maybe?**


	5. Chapter 5

Bryn didn't know how long she had been there. She tried counting by how many times she slept, but that quickly stopped working. She had been woken up in what seemed like the middle of the night too often. She had torture methods done to her, but even then she still rebelled. When they pushed food through the slot, she refused to eat it. When they pulled her out of the room they kept her in, she was slow in obeying their commands. And when they pitted her against a man with a metal arm, she refused to fight to the point that she was beaten into the ground. She trusted her brothers to take these Midgardians down. If only they would come soon.

* * *

Loki pounded the table in frustration. Every time they got a lock on Bryn's position, Hydra moved. She didn't know where she was each time, not to mention her mind was filled with pain whenever she wasn't asleep. He couldn't even get her to realize he was there, because they had somehow put a block on the twin bond. All he could do was tell them that she was in pain, being tortured and mover around a lot. If only he could help more.

* * *

Thor had taken to the Midgardian punching bag to relieve his own anger. If his strength hadn't been dialed down with everything else, he would have been knocking them across the room. As it was, they were constantly breaking, and he had to regularly stop and replace them. He wished that the bags were stronger, because he had thought too much during those few seconds. Balder had been bad enough, and they only had him for a day. Bryn had been there much longer, but it seemed Hydra had learned from their mistake. He was tired of it, and he just wanted his family to be safe. If only he could guarantee it.

* * *

Balder leaned back on the bed in his room. He had been healing up in the week that he was out of Hydra's clutches, but the doctors said would always have scars at the very least, and there was a possibility he would never fully recover from what they called the German Chair. It had torn his skin, some of his muscles, and nearly fractured his bones. They had said that only his Aesir physiology had kept his back from breaking. He thought back to how Bryn would have been able to heal him with a feather-light touch. His mind turned to the torture again, and he inwardly winced. If only it had been Bryn who saved him.

* * *

 **Yay another chapter! Sorry for the longish waiy, I was taking this chapter in a different direction and it wasn't working, so then I did this and voila! It worked.**

 **Review, yeah?**


End file.
